Éowyn
"Women of this country learned long ago those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain" - ''Eowyn 'Éowyn''' was the sister of Éomer and the niece of King Théoden. She was a shieldmaiden of Rohan. Early life Little is known of Eowyn's early days. Theoden himself mentions that her father was slain in battle, so he cared for her in his stead. Due to this, the two were very close and Eowyn was utterly devoted to her uncle War in Rohan Rohan is soon locked in war with Saruman, the traitorous Wizard of Isengard. Eowyn first appears when her cousin Theodred is brought back to Edoras, who has been badly wounded by Uruks. Eowyn and her brother attempt to relay this to the King. But to Eowyn's dismay, Theoden does not seem to recognise them or the immediate peril from Saruman. Theoden is at this point under possession of Saruman. Therefore he rather seems to be listening to the unwholesome Grima Wormtongue. Eomer realises that Grima is a spy for Saruman and threatens him in the hall, which Eowyn witnesses impassively. But Grima's thugs remove Eomer and he is subsequently banished from Rohan. Eowyn's situation soon worsens, as her cousin Theodred dies from his wounds. A tearful Eowyn tries to tell her uncle, but under Saruman's spell the King does not comprehend what is happening. Theoden is released Eowyn retreats to her cousin's room and mourns over his body. Grima enters and attempts to comfort her. Immediately she rejects him, knowing that he is a traitor. But Grima gives an elaborate speech on her, in which he accurately sums up her feelings of bitterness and despair. At first Eowyn is stunned at how utterly perceptive Wormtongue is, but in the end she rejects his words as poison and leaves in fury. As she looks across her homelands from the palace, she notices Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli riding towards Edoras. She disappears from sight, but later reappears when a commotion breaks out in the palace. With Aragorn and the others subduing Wormtongue and his men, she arrives in time to see Gandalf unleashing his power upon Theoden. Not understanding the situation, she tries to rush to Theoden, but Aragorn restrains her and tells her to wait. She then witnesses Theoden speaking with Saruman's voice as he attempts to resist Gandalf, but Gandalf breaks the spell and forces Saruman out. Eowyn then rushes to her uncle and watches him revert to his former self. Theoden then recognises her again, much to Eowyn's joy. Theoden immediately tries to execute Grima, but Aragorn stops him and Grima escapes. When Theoden finally asks for the whereabouts of his son, he soon learns the terrible truth of his son's demise. At the funeral of Theodred, Eowyn sings a bittersweet lament for her fallen cousin Encountering Aragorn "What do you fear my lady?" "A cage. To stand behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond call or desire". Eowyn speaks of her desire for battle. Eowyn is later seen comforting refugees from the Westfold, who have fled from Saruman's rampaging Uruks. With news of war, Theoden resolves to retreat to Helm's Deep. During the exodus from Edoras, Eowyn briefly practices with her sword, but as she turns she suddenly finds her blade locked against Aragorn's dagger. He notes her skill with a blade, whereupon she explains that she has a desire to stand and fight alongside the rest of her family. As a woman she feels constrained, but Aragorn foretells that she will soon see battle ere the end. During the journey to Helm's Deep, Eowyn also befriends Gimli, who amuses her with stories of Dwarf women. She later learns that Aragorn is of Numenorian descent and grows to admire him even more. She notices the evenstar and deduces that it must have been given to him by a maiden. Aragorn simply says that the maiden in question is leaving Middle-Earth with the rest of her kin. Reaching Helm's Deep The company is soon attacked by Warg Riders from Isengard. Eowyn prepares to fight, but Theoden orders her to lead the women and children to safety. Reluctantly, Eowyn complies and safely leads the refugees to Helm's Deep. When Theoden and his men rejoin them, she is dismayed to learn from Gimli that Aragorn has apparently fallen in battle. But Aragorn has not fallen, and he soon returns to Helm's Deep. But he brings news that an army of 10.000 Uruk-Hai are marching upon them. Theoden immediately orders the defense of the fortress. Eowyn is denied the opportunity to fight; instead she is forced to accept that she must stay with the women and children in the glittering caves. Eowyn spends the whole night in the caves, but Theoden and his men prove triumphant with the return of Gandalf and Eomer. Eowyn is later seen celebrating with the others. Victory for Rohan The victorious Theoden returns to Edoras. There Eowyn is seen at the victory banquet, where she gives a chalice to Aragorn. Theoden notices this and is happy for her apparent attraction to Aragorn. Eowyn is disturbed in her sleep when she dreams of a mighty wave engulfing an unknown land. Little does she realise that she dreamed of the fall of Numenor. Aragorn himself recognises the story, but he does not reveal its meaning to her. The next morning, Gandalf and Pippin depart for Minas Tirith after the latter sees a vision in the palantir. When the war beacons of Gondor are lit, Aragorn tells Theoden that Gondor is in need of aid. Theoden answers the call and orders all of his forces to make for Dunharrow Dunharrow "You will ride with us?" "Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men". Aragorn and Eowyn Eowyn herself joins the company, noting her role in supporting the men, although Aragorn notices that she is secretly bringing a sword with her. When they arrive at Dunharrow, she later befriends Merry and she encourages him to have his sword sharpened by the smithy. Eomer disapproves of her encouraging Merry, but Eowyn scolds him for doubting the courage of the young Hobbit. Aragorn is later visited by Elrond, who reavels that Arwen has chosen to stay in Middle-Earth and that he must seek the aid of the Oathbreakers. As Aragorn prepares to leave, Eowyn begs him not to leave. Aragorn asks her why she has really come to Dunharrow. Without actually saying the words, Eowyn afirms her love for him. Aragorn sadly answers "It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek". Heartbroken, Eowyn silently watches him go. Ride to Gondor "What other duty would you have me do my lord?" Eowyn to Theoden The next morning Eowyn and Theoden share a final moment before the departure. He adivses her to take up his seat in the Golden Hall and rule in his stead. Eowyn asks if there is anything more he would have of her. Theoden wishes only for her to be happy again. As the Rohirrim prepare to leave, Theoden tells Merry that he must stay behind as cannot join the fight. But a soldier suddenly rides past and sweeps the Hobbit up onto her horse. It is Eowyn, who has disguised herself as a soldier. Battle of the Pelennor Fields "Courage Merry, courage for our friends" Eowyn tries to comfort Merry When the Rohirrim arrive at Minas Tirith, Merry is unnerved by the sheer numbers of Sauron's army and the imminent battle. Eowyn reminds him of his friends and orders him to stay by her side. When at last Theoden leads the charge, the Rohirrim trample the orcs into ruin. Initially they win the field, but the arrival of the Haradrim on war elephants soon evens the field. Eowyn and Merry are able to weave through the stampeding Mumakil. Eowyn uses her swords to hack at the Mukak's legs, bringing one down. When the Rohirrim manage to bring down another, Eowyn assists them by throwing her spear into the Mumak's leg. But when the beast falls, Eowyn and Merry are too close and they are thrown to the ground when their horse panics. Eowyn recovers and slays several Haradrim. She even engages Gothmog, where he manages to punch the orc in the face and wound his leg. Duel with the Witch-King "I will kill you if you touch him!" - Eowyn defies the Nazgul In the heat of battle, the Witch-King of Angmar uses his fell beast to pick up Theoden and his horse and toss them across the field. Eowyn watches in abject horror as her uncle is crushed beneath his horse. As the Morgul Lord urges his steed to devour the King, Eowyn immediately puts herself between them and the Morgul Lord halts. She threatens him with death if he dares to defile Theoden. The Witch-King dismisses her and his steed lunges. But Eowyn quickly darts aside and brings her sword down on the beast's outstretched neck, cleaving off the head. The fell beast flails around in its death throes, unseating the Witch-King. But when the wraith emerges from the ruin of the beast, he turns upon her with cold fury and reveals an enormous flail, the sight of which scares even Eowyn. The Witch-King swings the flail at her without mercy. She is able to evade each blow until finally the flail impacts against her shield, which shatters and knocks her back. With her arm broken, Eowyn is threatened once more as the Witch-King berates her for challenging him at all, stating "No man can kill me". Merry then stabs the Witch-King's leg, which brings him to his knees. Rising to her feet again, Eowyn flings her helmet off and gloats "I am no man". Eowyn then rams her sword into the Witch-King's face, which finally destroys him. The wraith's helmet is crushed and his screech is stifled. Passing of Theoden "I'm going to save you" "You already did" Eowyn and Theoden's last words together The King recognises Eowyn once more. He acknowledges her bravery and praises her for saving him, but sadly notes that he is dying. His final word to her is "Eowyn..." before he passes away. A distraught Eowyn mourns over her uncle. Eowyn is later revived by Aragorn in the Houses of Healing, we she meets Faramir and the two befriend each other. Coronation of Aragorn After Sauron's final demise, Eowyn is present at the coronation of Aragorn, where she is seen standing next to Faramir. Eowyn goes on to begin a new life with Faramir in Ithilien. Abilities Eowyn is perhaps one of the greatest fighters in Middle-Earth, given the sheer amount of impressive feats she holds. She notably brought down a Mumakil, a Fell Beast and even the Witch-King of Angmar himself. While the last feat was done with assistance, she nevertheless accomplished what many had failed to do. * Master swordsman - Eowyn is perfectly capable with a one handed sword, although she does employ two handed strikes. She was good enough to out spar Gothmog and wound him. * Strength - Eowyn is strong enough to deal heavy blows. With two quick strokes she hewed off the head of the Fell Beast, bearing in mind the creature's thick neck and obvious mass. She even throws a good punch when she clocks Gothmog in the face. * Speed - Eowyn is surprisingly fast, able to dodge an attack from the fell beast, which itself could attack quickly. She also evaded several deadly attacks from a giant flail, with which even the Witch-King struggled to land a blow. * Master horseman - Eowyn was able to ride her horse in the midst of stampeding Mumakil, even while other soldiers were crushed and trampled. * Marksman - Eowyn was also proficient with a spear. With one shot she managed to hit her target from a good distance. Appearances Note: This list is incomplete * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Category:Women of Rohan Category:Men Category:Females Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters